


deep in the forest we get lost

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magical Forest, Metaphorical, Onirism, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot, po polsku, pynch - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Oniryczne drabble z Pynchem w roli głównej. Leśny, magiczny klimat zamknięty w 297 znakach.





	deep in the forest we get lost

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaniczne "coś". Wiadomości, potencjalne sugestie i nowe pomysły mile widziane. (Tytuł zaczerpnięty z utworu brother by mighty oaks.)  
> Pozdrawiam, Wilk.

_We know that in September, we will wander through the warm winds of summer’s wreckage. We will welcome summer’s ghost._

\- Henry Rollins

 

 

\- Łap mnie! Szukaj!

Przedzierał się przez gąszcz gałęzi, bluszczu i fioletowych, lepkich kwiatów, które wiły się i kleiły do skóry. Las był zasnuty mgłą, nienaturalnie cichy. Jedynie jego przyspieszony oddech wybijał się w otchłani niepokojącego bezdźwięku. Echo głosu Adama pobrzmiewało mu w uszach. Próbował go doścignąć, kilka razy lądując kolanami na śliskim, wilgotnym mchu. Chropowate pnącza drażniły policzki, igły wbijały się w dłonie. Ronanowi brakowało tchu, a jego serce otaczał ciemnawy obłok strachu. Musiał go znaleźć.

\- Adam! Adamie, zaczekaj!

Rozradowany śmiech przeciął leśne poszycie. 

Ronan zaklął, rozdzielając płachtę świerkowych gałęzi i wypadł z impetem na polanę w kształcie księżycowego sierpa. Wypełniał ją wdzięcznie dywan błękitnych dzwoneczków, które roztaczały słodkawą, miodową woń i zdawały się lekko pobrzękiwać na wietrze. 

Srebrzyste światło roziskrzyło skraj łączki. Adam wyłonił się spośród drzew, pozwalając, by blask oświetlił jego bladą skórę. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie podwinięte do kostek. Na jego ramieniu spoczywała Piła, jej czarne ślepia mieniły się złowrogo, a pazury żłobiły krwawe rany na delikatnym ciele. 

\- Dlaczego ode mnie uciekasz? Potrzebuję cię - Ronan wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie, zaciskając palce w pięści. Oczy zapiekły od zdradzieckich łez. Stracił tak wiele, nie mógł stracić i jego. 

Na ustach Adama wykwitł łagodny, czuły uśmiech. Postąpił o krok do przodu i nieznacznie przechylił głowę. 

\- To tylko zabawa, Ronanie. Goniłeś mnie, więc biegłem. 

Ronan podszedł bliżej, prawie się dotykali.

\- Bałem się, że cię nie znajdę. Drzewa rosły zbyt gęsto, słyszałem tylko twój głos, jego echo drwiło ze mnie. Zgubiłem się pierwszy raz, zgubiłem ciebie.

\- Nie, Ronanie - Adam wymruczał tuż przy jego twarzy. Pachniał żywicą, wilgotną ściółką, a oddech był rześki niczym poranna rosa. Omiótł twarz Ronana, uspokoił jego serce i wypełnił płuca. - Ty mnie znalazłeś.

 

 


End file.
